


Take Me To You

by peautell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Break Up, F/M, Fanfiction, Fangirls, I don't know what to add anymore because my brain doesn't work, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Modern Era, Post-Break Up, Strangers to Lovers, Youngjae's circle, trash trash trash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peautell/pseuds/peautell
Summary: Jaebum, who just broke up with his ex, is kind of 'trapped' in a convenience store and got saved by a stranger.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jennie Kim, Im Jaebum | JB/Kang Seulgi, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Broken and Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. So, sorry if it's trash or doesn't fit your expectation!

Kacau. Mungkin kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi JB saat ini. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. _It really feels like a dream, but it's real._

 ** _Cafe Kabana, 1 jam yang lalu..._**  
JB membuka pintu cafe yang terbuat dari kaca. Ia menoleh-nolehkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang seharusnya sudah tiba 10 menit lalu di dalam cafe. Iya pun tersenyum saat mendapati sosok tersebut sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela di pojok cafe. JB menghampiri sosok wanita tersebut, yang adalah Jennie Kim, kekasihnya.

"Jenn, sorry banget aku telat.. I wasn't expected kalo jalanan bakal semacet tadi... udah sore jam segini, kayaknya udah masuk jam orang pulang kantor ya" kata JB sambil mengecup dahi kekasihnya.

"It's okay, Oppa. I don't really mind. Mau pesen apa?"

"Entar dulu aja deh. Kamu udah pesen kan? I just finished my americano like 15 minutes ago, so I feel really full" jawab JB sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Jennie.

Jennie terlihat canggung karena Ia terus-menerus mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya ke meja, seperti sedang bermain piano. JB pun menyadari bahwa tingkah Jennie yang seperti ini mengartikan bahwa Jennie sedang gusar.

"Babe, what's happened?" tanya JB lembut.

"Oppa, aku daritadi bener-bener mikirin gimana caranya untuk ngomong hal ini ke Oppa. Gimana caranya biar hal ini gak nyakitin, Oppa. Because you're really really a good person so I would feel miserable if I messed with your feelings"

"What do you mean? What you really want to say? Why I do feel like you're breaking up with me..." ucap JB sambil tertawa kecil untuk menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya.

"Oppa, let's break up"

* * *

JB menepikan mobilnya. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di lapangan parkir 7Eleven. JB menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia benar-benar masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hari ini, JB bangun dengan mood yang sangat baik karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Jennie mengajaknya bertemu setelah hampir 3 minggu mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali karena padatnya jadwal Jennie di Blackpink. Ternyata, perasaan antusias JB hanyalah hal yang sia-sia.

JB membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk turun dan membeli sebuah kopi. _Actually,_ Ia berencana membeli berkaleng-kaleng kopi karena sepertinya hanya caffeine yang dapat tetap membuatnya waras saat ini. JB pun dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih sangat terpukul akibat pertemuan dengan Jennie di cafe tadi, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Sevel.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju rak minuman. Ia sempat terdiam sebentar, tidak tahu karena apa. JB persis seperti orang ling-lung. Saat dia telah mengambil satu-krat kaleng kopi di tangannya, Ia pun mulai merasakan bahwa ada orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik menyebut namanya. JB adalah tipikal artist yang sangat ramah terhadap fans. Namun, saat ini, sepertinya bukan momen yang tepat untuk bertemu fans. JB yang merasa hatinya sedang kacau pun bingung bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari sana, karena saat Ia menoleh, Ia mendapati bahwa pintu depan dari minimarket ini telah dipenuhi oleh fans-nya. JB pun berjalan menuju bagian belakang minimarket karena ia melihat ada beberapa fans yang mau mendekatinya. JB yang saat itu memakai hoodie pun langsung berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung hoodie miliknya. JB yang terlihat sangat tertekan dengan situasi yang menjebaknya pun tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan sesosok wanita yang menghampirinya.

"You're JB, right?"

"Yes, are you a fan? I'm sorry but I'm not in the condition where I'm comfortable to talk to people right now"

"Look, I just want to help. Aku udah disini daritadi, bahkan sebelum kamu dateng. Aku liat juga diluar penuh banget sama fans-fans kamu. Terus, itu Mercedes G65 yang parkir didepan, mobil kamu kan? Sekarang, udah terbagi jadi tiga kubu. Satu kubu berkerubung di depan pintu minimarket, satu kubu cuma berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat kita berdiri, dan satu kubu lagi sibuk ber-selfie ria disekitar mobil kamu" ucap wanita tersebut sambil melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi melalui dinding supermarket yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca.

"Are you serious?"

"You can check it by your own, but I don't recommend it if you don't want to have a trauma. Let's go, come with me! Aku bisa keluarin kamu dari sini. Aku sering ke sini. Disini ada pintu bagian belakang, kita bisa keluar lewat sana, tapi kamu gabisa bawa belanjaan kamu karena bakal too risky kalo kita harus bayar ke cashier dulu. Gimana? Mobil aku juga parkir di bagian belakang, so kita bisa kabur dari sini tanpa harus dikerubungin sama fans-fans kamu"

"But...."

"I don't know, JB, but I don't think you have a better option instead of taking my help"

JB yang sebenarnya masih ragu melakukan tindakan yang sebaliknya. Wanita tersebut menarik tangan JB dan JB pun pergi mengikuti wanita tersebut. Sayup-sayup terdengar omongan dari fans.

"Itu bener JB bukansih? Kok pergi sama cewe lain?"  
"Kayaknya yang tadi bukan JB deh.. mungkin mobilnya doang yang mirip.."  
"Beneran bukan JB deh kayaknya.. lagian JB kalo pengen kopi juga biasanya beli Americano di Starbucks"

* * *

JB dan sosok wanita yang tak dikenalnya ini sekarang sedang menelusuri jalanan Seoul dengan mobil. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Sudah satu jam waktu berlalu sejak mereka berhasil keluar dari minimarket tadi. Akhirnya, wanita tersebut membuka pembicaraan.

"I don't really want to bother you, but it's been an hour and I don't know where I have to drop you off..."

JB yang sedari tadi hanya menatap keluar jendela dalam diam pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan isak tangis sesaat setelah wanita asing itu melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. JB pun refleks menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sambil tetap menghadap keluar jendela. Tak lama, mobil pun menepi dan berhenti. Wanita tersebut mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke badan JB dan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan JB dengan lembut.

"It's okay.. _gwenchana_ "

JB pun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan wanita asing yang berusaha menenangkannya tersebut.

JB terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.30 KST. Ia pun mengusap-ngusap matanya yang sembab sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Shit.. Gua ketiduran banget nih disini.... 3 jam setengah banget gua ketidurannya hahhh Im Jaebum lo ngantuk karena cape nangis apa karena emang pelor ajasi...." gerutu JB dalam hati. 

JB pun menoleh ke arah driver seat dan menemukan wanita asing yang telah menyelamatkannya hari ini sedang tertidur pulas. JB yang tidak tega pun akhirnya terpaksa untuk membangunkan wanita tersebut karena waktu yang sudah masuk dini hari.

"Hey.." ucap JB sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita tersebut sampai akhirnya wanita tersebut pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh.. hah? oh.. eh.. yaampun, aku liat kamu ketiduran malah ikutan ngantuk, jadi tidur juga deh.. Sorry yaa, abisnya aku gatau musti anterin kemana... yaudah, nih aku sekarang harus drop Oppa dimana?"

"It's 0.30 AM"

"Ya terus??"

"Rasanya gak pantes aja minta tolong anterin cewek jam segini..."

"Hey, aku pendukung feminisme yah!"

"Eh bukan gitu, maksudnya gak enak dan gak aman aja, lagian udah ditolongin juga... how about I'll drive you home?"

"...but it's my car(?)" kata wanita tersebut bingung.

"I'll drive you home first then I take your car with me to go home. I'll send it tomorrow morning if it's necessary"

"Oh okay.. tapi, berhubung udah jam segini, besok nggausah dianterin pagi-pagi gapapa kok.. I can take subway to my office. Maybe, you can send it to my office instead of my house"

"Okay, no problem". 

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di halaman parkir komplek apartemen wanita tersebut.

"You know what? I've been here many times"

"Really?" ujar wanita tersebut sambil menoleh ke arah JB.

"Yeah, my friend lives in this apartment complex, too. But, he's in a different tower with you"

Wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar sedikit cerita dari JB barusan. 

"Okay. Thank you for driving me home"

"....I think I'm the one who should said that, right? Are you teasing me?" ujar JB sambil tertawa kecil.

"Just a little bit, haha" jawab wanita tersebut sambil membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak turun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke bangunan apartemennya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Ia mendengar suara JB berteriak dari dalam mobil.

"Hey, may I ask your office address if you want this car to be deliver there by tomorrow?" ujar JB dari dalam mobil dengan keadaan kaca mobil yang terbuka.

Wanita tersebut pun berbalik arah menghampiri JB yang masih ada di dalam mobil.

"Here" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama kepada JB.

Wanita tersebut kemudian berbalik arah dan kembali berjalan masuk menuju apartemennya. JB memperhatikan kartu nama tersebut sejenak sebelum akhirnya Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

** LANA ALYTA WARDHANA ** **  
Embassy of The Republic of Indonesia in Seoul, Republic Korea  
 _Staff of Information and Culture Affairs_  
  
Address: 380 Yeouidaebang-ro, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, Republic of Korea 07342  
Phone: +82 092294 01094, Email: lawardhana @ kbri.seoul.go.id**

"Oh, she's a foreigner... Lana Alyta Wardhana"

* * *

**_Keesokan harinya, di practice room JYP Buildings..._ **

"JB, besok-besok lu pake supir aja deh kemana-mana plis gausah nambah-nambahin kerjaan gua bisa ga sih? INI UNTUNG MOBIL LU MASIH ADA. KALO DI MALING DI PARKIRAN SEVEL GIMANA HAHHHH!!?" ujar Chanyeol, sang Manajer. 

"Terus apa gunanya lu jadi manajer gua kalo bukan buat ngurusin gua... eh Hyung, iya tolong anterin mobilnya ke alamat yang ada di kartu nama yah- iyaa, mobil orang yang ketemu ama gua di minimarket kemaren tuh yg gua ceritain.. kartu namanya ada di atas dashboard mobil. Kuncinya udah gua titipin ke receptionist kantor. Ohiya hyung, tolong sekalian mampir beliin donat di Krispy Kreme.. beli aja 1 atau 2 lusin.. sekalian titip kasihin ke orangnya juga yah.."

JB pun refleks menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya saat mendengar omelan Chanyeol yang berlanjut dengan volume suara yang lebih keras. JB hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menutup panggilan tersebut.

Di pintu, terlihat Youngjae yang baru saja tiba. Anehnya, Youngjae terlihat kebingungan dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti sedang keheranan.

"CHOI YOUNGJAE FOR GOD'S SAKE! UDAH TAU TELAT MALAH CELINGAK-CELINGUK WOI CEPETAN NAPA INI GUA MASIH ADA SCHEDULE LAGI ENTARRRR" omel Jackson pada Youngjae.

"Sorry, sorry.. soalnya tadi gua tadi tuh ngira temen gua tiba-tiba suprise kesini tapi udah gua cari-cari di lobby ga ada... soalnya tadi gua liat-"

Youngjae pun menghentikan omongannya saat iya melihat semua orang sedang memperhatikannya.

"ah udah deh, skip skip.. ga penting juga.. lagian guenya salah liat kayaknya HAHAHAHAHAH" ujar Youngjae sambil mengeluarkan tawa khas-nya.

"Youngjae-hyung aneh banget" kata Bambam.

"What the-"

"Youngjae-hyung pabo~~~" celetuk Yugyeom, menimpali omongan Bambam.

Youngjae pun mengejar Yugyeom yang refleks berlari karena sudah dapat memprediksi reaksi dari Youngjae ini. Jinyoung yang sedang membaca buku dan Mark yang sedang sibuk membalas pesan di handphone-nya phone hanya tergeleng-geleng melihat tingkah para maknae-line. JB yang juga melihat kejadian tersebut pun tertawa dan tersenyum tipis. Ya. Setidaknya, dengan mereka semua, JB merasa kekacauan di dalam dirinya dapat Ia lupakan sejenak.


	2. Stalk, stalk, stalk

"She looks fine. To be honest, she looks happier everyday. She really live her life to the fullest day by day. And look at how pathetic your life is now, Im JB" ucap JB dalam benaknya dengan jari yang masih sibuk men- _scrolling_ laman instagram Jennie yang sedang memposting konten berisi kolaborasinya bersama sebuah _brand_ kacamata ternama.

 _It's been 3 weeks since Jennie broke up with him._ Namun, hingga hari ini, JB masih mengasihani dirinya dan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi 3 minggu lalu. Jennie memang bukan cinta pertama JB, tapi Jennie adalah sosok yang sangat penting bagi JB. Ini semua berawal dari 2 tahun lalu saat JB sedang dilanda depresi berat karena segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya - _comeback_ yang dinilai gagal oleh perusahaan karena nilai penjualan yang rendah, lagu-lagu ciptaannya yang dinilai tidak mampu bersaing di pasar musik, serta perceraian orangtuanya yang pun pada akhirnya tidak terjadi. JB sebagai pribadi yang cukup tertutup, memilih untuk menyimpan semua kesedihannya sendiri. Rasanya, saat itu, Ia hampir gila. Saat itulah Jennie datang ke kehidupan JB.

Pertemuan mereka berdua terjadi berkat Bambam yang memperkenalkan keduanya. Sebagai teman Lisa, Bambam juga cukup dekat dengan member Blackpink lainnya, termasuk Jennie. Jennie sebagai sosok yang periang kala itu mampu membantu JB melewati masa-masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Jennie, JB belum tentu masih berada di industri ini seperti sekarang. Sebagai anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang 'sangat berkecukupan', uang tentunya bukan menjadi tujuan utama JB dalam berkarir di bidang musik. Alasan JB cukup sederhana: _he loves music and everything that comes with it._ Tanpa kehadiran Jennie, mungkin JB 2 tahun yang lalu sudah memilih untuk vakum selamanya dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Korea. _That's how big Jennie's impact for JB life is_. 

JB yang sedari-tadi masih men- _scrolling_ tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan jarinya di suatu postingan.

**_user: @333cyj333_ **

Ya. Postingan tersebut datang dari akun Youngjae. Isinya adalah video kejutan ulang tahun seseorang yang diduga JB adalah sahabat Youngjae. Video yang berdurasi kurang lebih 3 menit tersebut berisi adegan dimana Youngjae dan satu teman lainnya (perempuan) sedang memberi sebuah bungkusan plastik kepada sesosok wanita yang sepertinya juga teman Youngjae, sementara satu teman lainnya lagi yang sepertinya laki-laki (karena suaranya yang terdengar di video) merekam momen tersebut. Sosok wanita yang berulang tahun itupun terlihat sangat antusias saat membuka bungkusan tersebut yang ternyata berisi majalah MAPS dengan Yugyeom sebagai covernya dan dilengkapi tanda tangan dan notes pendek berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditulis tangan oleh si pembubuh tanda tangan. Adegan selanjutnya menunjukkan bahwa tiba-tiba terdapat sesosok pria dengan kue ulang tahun di tangan, yang mana masuk ke ruangan tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok yang wajahnya ada di majalah MAPS tadi, Kim Yugyeom. Si sosok yang berulang tahun ini terkejut bukan main sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia yang tadinya berposisi duduk pun refleks untuk berdiri dan terdiam sambil mendekatkan diri pada Youngjae dan menarik-narik lengan kaus Youngjae seakan tidak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok yang ada di hadapan mereka. Di akhir video terlihat sosok wanita tersebut pun menangis terharu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Youngjae hingga Yugyeom pun menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mengucapkan "Happy birthday, Noona!" sambil tertawa karena melihat reaksi wanita tersebut yang terlihat kaget dan terharu atas kedatangannya. Di slide kedua dari postingan tersebut, terdapat foto selfie dari orang-orang yang berada di video sebelumnya, termasuk sosok laki-laki yang diduga JB sebagai sosok yang merekam video.

**_"We brings the baby boy to make you feel happy on your birthday and it seems like we make it. Your expression when he came in is so priceless, haha! Wish you a very happy birthday, sis! @lytt_lana  
Also big thanks to @yu_gyeom for make this happen on his busy schedule"_ **

Selama melihat video tadi, JB tentunya sangat familiar dengan sosok wajah yang berulang tahun. Ia pun semakin familiar saat melihat _username_ yang di _tag_ oleh Youngjae yang mana merupakan nama yang tertera pada kartu nama wanita asing yang menyelamatkannya 3 minggu lalu, atau JB lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai 'cewek sevel'.

"Njirrr pantesan pas ngeliat tu cewek sevel kenapa mukanya kayak gak asing. Kayak udah pernah beberapa kali liat tapi gatau dimana. Ternyata gua sering liat dia di instagram-nya Youngjae. Pantes banget pas gua anterin dia pulang terus gua bilang kalo temen gua juga ada yang tinggal di kompleks apartemen itu tuh si cewek sevel cuma senyam-senyum doang" ucap JB pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari hal ini.

JB kemudian meletakkan hapenya kembali ke meja kecil di sebelahnya lalu kemudian Ia menghela napas dan kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Semua lampu kamar Jabeom dalam keadaan padam, namun kamarnya tetap terang benderang akibat sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela. JB memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Hari demi hari dihabiskan JB untuk dirumah - tidur, makan, mengurus Nora (kucingnya), mendengarkan musik di dalam studionya, dan tidak lupa untuk mengecek laman instagram milik Jennie. Sejak kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu, JB menolak semua tawaran pekerjaan yang datang padanya. Mood-nya benar-benar sedang hancur. Chanyeol, sang manajer, pun menyarankan JB agar memanfaatkan momen ini untuk beristirahat sembari ia mengatur ulang jadwal JB dan mengosongkannya untuk beberapa pekan ke depan. Akibatnya, jadwal JB menjadi sangat lowong. Untuk saat ini, Ia hanya terpaut dengan jadwal bersama GOT7 dan juga variety show bertajuk 'Prison Life of Fools' yang sudah terlanjur diambilnya. Inilah mengapa JB tetap menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai manajernya, walaupun Chanyeol selalu mengomeli JB atas tindakan-tindakannya yang seringkali 'memperumit keadaan'. Chanyeol tidak memandang JB sebagai mesin pencetak uang, melainkan sebagai seorang artist yang juga punya sisi lemah seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Chanyeol mengerti bahwa JB bisa stress, bisa lelah, bisa patah hati, dan lain sebagainya. Chanyeol memperlakukan JB seperti adik laki-lakinya, dan jujur saja, saat Chanyeol mengomeli-nya, JB terkadang merasa bahwa inilah mengapa ia sangat-sangat menyukai sosok Chanyeol. Sebagai anak tunggal dan sosok yang juga termasuk "tertua" di grupnya, ia menikmati perannya sebagai seorang adik kecil saat sedang bersama Chanyeol.

* * *

**_3 Hari kemudian, di practice room JYP Buildings..._ **

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan rutin GOT7. Karena belum memasuki masa _comeback,_ jadwal GOT7 saat ini hanyalah latihan rutin saja. Tentunya, dengan JB yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil job-job lain yang berdatangan, Ia saat itu menjadi member GOT7 dengan jadwal yang paling kosong. Semua member saat itu memiliki _solo schedule_ masing-masing yang cukup padat. 

"Anybody want to grab dinner?" tanya JB kepada 6 sosok temannya.

"Gua sama Bambam mau langsung pulang. Soalnya besok flight kita ke Bangkok pagi banget" jelas Mark.

"Oh, that VOGUE photoshoot you've mentioned before?"

"yes"

"Yang lain?" tanya JB yang masih berharap.

"JB-hyung, sorry banget, I really want to tapi gua udah janji sama temen kalo bakal rekaman hari ini" jawab Jackson.

"Gua juga gabisa, hyung. Aku ada janji sama temen dari studio dance. Have to finished some choreo" saut Yugyeom.

JB-pun menoleh kepada sosok Jinyoung yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Jinyoung menyadari tatapan JB dan menjawab dengan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, tanpa memandang balik JB.

"Gua ada syuting abis ini"

JB pun menghela napas. Sesaat setelah itu, Jinyoung yang sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan sambil menghampiri JB dan mengatakan sesuatu ke JB dengan nada pelan.

"I feel so terrible because my schedule is so full at the moment like this. I really am sorry, hyung. I know that you just broke up with Jennie. I forced Chanyeol-hyung to told me what happened because I know there's something happened to you. But I never mentioned it because I think that you need time to process everything and you'll tell me and the others when the right time comes. I do feel like a useless-one because I don't even able to accompany my best friend when he needed me"

JB menoleh ke arah Jinyoung yang berada di sebelahnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinyoung.

"It's okay, Nyoungie. Thank you for telling me those words. Somehow, it kinds of comfort me. Thank you for always being that person who knows what happened to me, even when I didn't tell anything. Now, go. You'll be late if you stay any longer here"

"Take care, hyung. Bye" ucap Jinyoung sambil tersenyum dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"JB-hyung, sebenernya gua udah ga ada _schedule_ lagi sih abis ini. Hari ini lagi lowong. Tapi, gua udah terlanjur janji mau makan sama temen gua. Lu mau join gak?" tawar Youngjae yang baru selesai dengan apapun-itu yang Ia lakukan dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Emangnya gakpapa kalo gua join?"

"Nggakpapa kok, yakin deh. Anaknya juga santai banget sih. Daripada lo makan sendirian. Lagi butuh temen kan lo?"

"Kok tau?"

Youngjae yang mengambil tas dan jaketnya pun melangkah mendekati JB dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"I know you too-well, hyung, walaupun gak sedalem Jinyoung-hyung. Walaupun gua gak tau lu dari kemaren-kemaren sebenernya lagi ada masalah apa, tapi gua tau kalo lu sebenernya lagi ada apa-apa"

JB pun tersenyum.

"Gua join, deh. Sekalian di jalan bisa ngobrol. I think I really need to tell it to someone, daripada gua gila sendiri" ucap JB sambil merangkul Youngjae.

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.


	3. Hello, Stranger

"Jae, did you lied to me?" ujar JB sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok Youngjae yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"What do you mean?"

"Tadi di mobil katanya temen lo namanya Lily..."

"And... so?"

"So why we're here?" ucap JB sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"It's Lily's apartment. Hyung, gua beneran ga ngerti lu ngomong apaan..."

_cklek._

Suara dari gagang pintu yang membuka langsung menghentikan JB yang semula hendak menanggapi perkataan Youngjae. Sesosok wanita yang membuka pintu nampak terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke apartemennya. Bukan. Jelas bukan sosok Youngjae yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan, sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Youngjae yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah JB.

"H-hi..?"

"Kirain lu ketiduran, Ly.." saut Youngjae.

"Lagian tumben banget segala pake mencet bel. Biasanya juga lu langsung nerobos aja masuk"

"Hehe soalnya gua bawa temen, jadi masih pake asas sopan-santun khalayak umum"

"Lagak lu, Jae..." saut wanita tersebut yang sambil memainkan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam kantong piyama.

JB hanya diam memperhatikan keduanya yang daritadi asik berbicara.

"Ly.. udah tau kan nih siapa? Lu jangan jadi fans dulu yah..." Youngjae memperingati Lily dengan nada bercanda.

Lily pun refleks memukul lengan Youngjae hingga Youngjae-pun terkikik. JB yang melihat adegan tersebut pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabat ini.

* * *

" _Siksa haseyo...!_ (Selamat makan)" ucap Youngjae sesaat sebelum melahap sepiring mie instan yang ada di hadapannya.

JB memperhatikan raut wajah Youngjae yang nampak sangat antusias.

"Nih yang punya lo.." kata Lily sambil meletakkan sepiring mie instan di hadapan JB.

"Is it a special dish or what?" tanya JB pada Lily yang sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"It's Indonesian instant noodles. You should try it" jawab Lily meyakinkan.

JB pun mengangkat sumpitnya dan melahap mie instan tersebut. Setelah suapan pertama, kedua matanya melebar sambil menoleh ke arah Lily, menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Enak kan? Udah gua duga ga ada orang yang gak suka indomie di dunia ini" ujar Lily sambil tertawa.

JB tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap.

"Hyung, jujur nih Indomie salah satu hal yang bikin gue bisa temenan deket sama Lily, selain emang apartemen kita yang cuma beda tower doang. Tiap gua pengen makan indomie, gua pasti kesini karena Lily selalu nge-stock" jelas Youngjae pada JB.

_Sluuuuuurp_

Suara yang terdengar dari JB yang menyeruput mie miliknya.

"Kenapa gak nge-stock sendiri aja? Emang disini ga ada yang jual? Online juga ga ada?" tanya JB ke Youngjae.

"Ada, hyung. Ada banget. Tapi lo tau sendiri gua usaha banget buat diet karena tuntutan tiap _comeback_. Jadi gua sengaja ga nge-stock sendiri. Supaya tiap gua pengen makan indomie, gua harus _effort_ dulu. Walopun _effort_ -nya cuma jarak satu tower doang hahahah" jawab Youngjae sambil tertawa.

JB hanya diam dan masih asyik menikmati mie-nya.

"Ly, JB-hyung gausah diliatin mulu. Entar ngerasa ganteng tuh orangnya" goda Youngjae.

Lily yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan JB yang sedang makan pun tersipu malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. JB yang melihat hal tersebut pun tersenyum.

"Jae, sebenernya kita berdua udah kenal sih..." kata JB.

"Hah? Maksudnya??"

"Cewek sevel yang tadi gua ceritain di mobil... emang belom kelar sih tadi ya ceritanya.. ya tapi ini dia cewek sevel yang gua ceritain tadi..." ucap JB sambil menoleh ke arah Lily.

"I really didn't expect that someone would name me after a convenient store" ucap Lily bercanda.

"Jujur gua gak expect sih kalo bakal ketemu lagi.. Lagian tadi Youngjae bilang temennya namanya Lily.. ya gua iya-iya-in aja. Gak nyangka ternyata lo orangnya. Prasaan nama lo ga ada 'Lily-Lily'-nya deh"

"Orang-orang, apalagi di kantor, emang biasanya pada manggil gue 'Alyta' sih.. tapi kalo keluarga dan temen-temen biasa manggil gue 'Lily', lebih singkat aja hahah"

"BENTAR! Hyung, lo inget gak beberapa minggu lalu pas gua telat dateng latihan karena gua bilang gua nyari temen gua di lobby kantor??" tanya Youngjae penasaran.

"Yes, why?"

"Jadi, gua sempet liat mobil di parkiran kantor dan mirip banget sama mobilnya Lily.. tapi gua ga inget nomer plat-nya, tapi gue yakin banget itu mobil dia. Gua kira dia mau sok surprise gatau ada angin apa tiba-tiba nyusulin gua ke JYP, ohh ternyata ada yang lagi pinjem mobil..." goda Youngjae sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada JB.

Selesai makan, Youngjae pun mengecek ponsel miliknya sembari memposisikan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen sementara Lily dan JB masih mengobrol di meja makan sambil menyeruput jus jeruk.

"So, you're the same age with Youngjae... all this time, you knew it but still doesn't use honorifics to me? Hmmm...." ucap JB dengan nada bercanda.

"Hehe, mianhae Oppa" 

"Anyway, thank you for the last time. Also, thank you for the dinner tonight"

"You're very welcome"

"So, I was right..."

"About what?"

"When I said you're one of my fans when you stepping closer to me at sevel..."

"Yes. You're right. Tapi aku sengaja langsung alihin pembicaraan karena aku khawatir kalo aku iya-in, Oppa gamau nerima bantuan aku"

"But I did, right? And I'm so thankful I took your offer that night..."

JB memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Lily. Lily langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir JB barusan. JB tidak memungkiri bahwa senyum ini makin menambah paras Lily yang pada dasarnya jelita.

"Tapi Ly, sumpah aku gabisa brenti ngeliatin itu daritadi" kata JB sambil menujuk _'K-Pop Shrine'_ milik Lily yang ada di pojok ruangan sebelah meja makan.

Lily pun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya karena tersipu malu. JB pun ikut tertawa melihat sikap Lily. Tawa Lily yang seperti ini sangat mengingatkan JB pada cara tertawa Jinyoung. JB beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke _K-Pop Shrine_ tersebut yang kemudian disusul oleh Lily.

"So, your bias is Yugyeom, ha?"

"Kind-of. Technically, I love all the 7 members but I love Yugyeom like 100x more, hahah. From what I see, he has a really bright personalities and also he's sooo cute and technically younger than me, that makes me want to baby-ing him all time!" jelas Lily yang kemudian menyadari bahwa JB sedang menahan tawa mendengar semua perkataannya barusan.

"Oops, sorry.. Aku tadi kayak fans banget yah? OMG I'm sorry.. You came here as a friend of my friend but I'm act like you're my idol right now.. I'm so sorry, Oppa"

"No, no.. it's fine. Cuma lucu aja dengernya kok hahah"

"Hehe sorry kelepasan.. Abisnya Oppa mancing buat ngomongin fangirling-things sih.."

"It's okay, really hahahah"

Wajah Lily pun memerah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak momen memalukan yang Ia lalui malam ini akibat godaan dari JB.

"By the way ya Ly, ini koleksi kamu lengkap banget sih... kayak bahkan aku gak inget kalo GOT7 pernah release ini.. terus ini juga.. itu juga..." ujar JB sambil menunjuk ini dan itu yang ada di K-Pop Shrine milik Lily.

Lily pun menjelaskan hal-hal yang ditunjuk oleh JB dengan tersipu malu.

* * *

Youngjae mengantar JB ke mobilnya yang terparkir di lapangan parkir apartemen. Sambil berjalan, Youngjae memulai topik pembicaraan.

"So, how's the dish, hyung?"

"Well, the best instant noodles I've ever tried in my life so far"

"Hahah you'll never find anything more delicious than Indomie. Btw, gue gak nyesel deh hyung ngajak lu join makan sama kita. Udah berapa minggu ini lu keliatan murung terus. Tapi tadi didalem lu banyak ketawa-ketawa"

"Thank you, Jae, udah ngajak gue join makan sama kalian. Tapi bener sih kata lo. Kayaknya gara-gara gua masih kepikiran Jennie, dan pas banget momennya semua orang lagi pada sibuk sementara gua malah ngosongin jadwal karena pengen istirahat.. kayak gua pengen nikmatin waktu sendiri dulu aja lah yang gak usah terlalu mikirin kerjaan..."

"Iya, sorry banget hyung kita semua lagi pada sibuk-sibuknya.. Tapi tindakan Chanyeol-hyung dengan ngurangin jadwal lo udah bener sih.. Menurut gua lu bakal gila kalo lagi stress gini terus malah harus pusing mikirin kerjaan yang kebanyakan"

"Chanyeol-hyung emang ngomel-ngomel mulu sih, but he's the best"

"How's Lily?"

"Well, she's fun and.. I'm comfortable being around her"

"Yes, she is. And, me too, hyung. Jujur, nyaman banget temenan sama Lily tuh alasan utamanya karena dia tau kapan boleh jadi fans dan kapan harus jadi temen"

"Eh tapi kok lo bisa kenal sama Lily sih? She's a foreigner, tho..."

"Did you seen my instagram post about her birthday surprise?"

"I've seen it"

"Nah, ada dua orang lain kan disitu.. Jadi, sebenernya kita sahabatan berempat. Si cowo satunya namanya Jae Hyun terus cewe yang satu lagi namanya Min Young. Mereka berdua temen gua dari kecil, hyung... dulu kita semua sama-sama tinggal di Mokpo, sampe akhirnya kita semua sekarang tinggal di Seoul.. nah, Min Young itu kerja di Indonesia Embassy. Dari situ dia temenan sama Lily sampe akhirnya Lily pelan-pelan masuk ke circle kita" cerita Youngjae.

"Dan lo juga makin akrab ama Lily karena tinggal di satu komplek apartemen yang sama, gitu kan?"

"NAH! BENER BANGET! Apalagi Lily orang kantoran hyung, jadwal kerjanya teratur dan pasti. Jadi, gua sering banget makan dan ngapa-ngapain sama dia berhubung kita tinggal-nya deketan. Kerjaan dia juga bener-bener terjadwal, kayak masuk kantor jam segini, pulang jam segini, jam-nya semua udah pasti, yaah kecuali dia lembur sih walaupun jarang-jarang. Jadi, gampang buat kita nyocokin _schedule"_

JB mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Youngjae. Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat dimana mobil JB terparkir. Sesaat sebelum JB masuk ke mobil, Youngjae mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, tapi walau kita semua sibuk, just try to hit me or the others up if u need someone to talk to... We may be busy, but there's always time for family. You know that"

"Yes, I knew it. Thank you, Youngjae. I really meant it" ucap JB sambil menepuk pundak Youngjae.

JB pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan komplek apartemen tersebut.


	4. Lunch-Buddy

_Meowww~_

Suara Nora membangunkan JB dari tidurnya. Kucing tersebut memanjat tubuh JB dan mengusap-usapkan kepalanya ke wajah JB. Nora is one of the best things that ever happened in JB's life so far. He doesn't really know that he's a cat person until Nora happened.

"Good morning, Princess"

_Meowww~_

"You hungry, right?" tebak JB sambil mengusap lembut kucingnya.

Beginilah rutinitas JB sebulan belakangan. Bangun pagi, memberi makan Nora, mendengarkan musik di studionya, menonton TV (usually, JB is not really into drama, but lately he keeps watching drama on TV because Jinyoung's new drama is aired), memesan makanan dari layanan pesan-antar, dan kembali tidur. Kira-kira hal-hal itulah yang dilakukan JB setiap harinya saat tidak ada jadwal latihan bersama GOT7. Hatinya memang terkadang masih tak karuan karena Jennie, namun jauh di dalam benaknya, Ia tentu sangat menikmati saat-saat ini, dimana Ia benar-benar bisa beristirahat dan menikmati hidupnya dengan santai seperti orang-orang umum kebanyakan. Hingga akhirnya hari ini pun tiba. Hari dimana Ia benar-benar merasa bosan dirumah. Hari dimana Ia ingin berinteraksi dengan orang lain, bukan hanya dengan kucing. 

JB mengecek ponselnya dan kemudian memulai percakapan di grup yang bernama "sexy7" tersebut.

_JB: "guyss, shinchan tuh kenapa gak gede-gede yaa?"_

_YJ: "hyung.........."_

_BB: "yahh Im Jaebum, I can't-"_

_MK: "JB wtf??"_

_JS: "hyung, are you kind of depressed or something?"_

_YG: "kan... gua jadi ikut kepikiran kan kenapa Shinchan ga gede-gede...."_

_JY: "Jinyoung is left the chat"_

_JB: "HSHAHHSHAHAHSHHAHAHSS"_

_JY: "to the point deh hyung, ada apaan?"_

_YJ: "wait.. since when this group is named 'sexy7'?? also, why the group icon is a picture a cat????? who did this????"_

_BB: "ya Youngjae-hyung, gua tau banget lu yakin gua yang ganti tapi sumpah bukan gua.  
Kalo gua sih udah pasti gantinya bakal "idiot 6 + smart 1" _

_YG: "sorry Bam, I prefer 'sexy7' more"_

_JB: "ok ok, first thing first, I'm the one who changed the group named because yeah we're sexy.  
Second, cat is the most pure and cutest living-creature so what's the problem.  
Third, OMG guys I'm really bored to death so who wants to grab a lunch with me?" _

_YJ: "I'm sorry hyung, my schedule is kind of hectic"_

_MK: (2)_

_JS: (3)_

_BB: "I don't know but I think u forgot that I'm still in Bangkok till the end of the week..."_

_YG: "I'm in Namyangju right now, hyung.. Mom said he miss his little son"_

_JY: "busy 'til don't know. I don't even get a enough sleep these days"_

_YG: "Jinyoung-hyung please take a nap while you can, also don't skip meals!"_

_JB: "it's okay, guys.. you guys really work hard these days. please don't get sick, especially you, Jinyoung.  
Drama shoot, movie shoot, modelling for Tom Ford, magazine interview,  
and many more that I can't even remember...  
GET A SLEEP WHENEVER U HAVE A FREE TIME!" _

JB menaruh kembali ponselnya. JB tentu memiliki banyak rekan dan teman. Namun, karena Ia sudah menjadi trainee bahkan ketika dirinya masih belia, tentunya teman-teman JB kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan artist dan industri hiburan yang mana orang-orang tersebut tentunya memiliki jadwal yang tidak menentu dan kebanyakan adalah orang yang super sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. JB pun terdiam lesu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng kopi di kulkas miliknya. Kemudian, Ia pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. JB mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya di sofa dan mengangkat kedua kakinya dalam posisi bersila ke atas sofa. Lalu, Ia pun membuka sekaleng kopi tadi dengan tangannya.

_klek._

Terdengar bunyi suara tutup kaleng yang terbuka. Tiba-tiba, setelah mendengar suara tersebut, JB memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sekaleng kopi yang sedang dipegangnya, seperti teringat akan sesuatu. JB kemudian langsung mengambil ponsel-nya dan men- _scroll_ galeri foto hingga akhirnya Ia menemukan hal yang ia cari.

_Tuuut... Tuuut..._

" _Yeoboseyo_ (Halo)..." saut suara yang ada di ujung telepon.

JB tidak menjawab apapun.

" _Nugusijiyo?_ (Siapa ini)?"

"Lily... have you had lunch?" saut JB.

* * *

"Hi!" sapa JB saat menemukan Lily yang sudah menunggunya di pintu stasiun. JB pun memperhatikan Lily dengan seksama. Ia terlihat seperti wanita karir dengan setelan blazer abu-abu tua dengan celana yang berwarna senada. Lily pun terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya karena dirinya yang nampak menggunakan heels, menambah kesan formal pada _outfit_ yang Ia kenakan. Tampilan Lily ini tentunya sangat berbeda dengan Jaebeom yang sangat _casual_. JB menggunakan celana jeans _straight cut_ dan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan _oversized knitted-sweater_ warna _cream._ Tampilan JB nampak semakin santai dengan _bucket hat_ hitam dikepalanya dan juga sneakers yang digunakannya.

"Hi, Oppa! Let's go! Tempatnya gak jauh dari sini kok" saut Lily sambil menampakkan senyumnya saat melihat sosok JB yang telah tiba.

Lily pun berjalan terlebih dahulu yang kemudian disusul JB yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Waktu yang mereka tempuh dengan berjalan cukup singkat, kurang lebih 5 menit hingga akhirnya keduanya sampai di kedai yang ingin dituju. Lily memesan udon untuk makan siangnya, sementara JB memesan _donburi rice_. Setelah selesai memesan, keduanya pun duduk di meja yang masih kosong yang terletak di sudut kedai. Saat JB selesai menyamankan posisi duduknya, Lily pun membuka topik pembicaraan.

"So, what's the ocassion, Oppa?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing special. I just really want to have lunch. That's all. Jangan-jangan ini ganggu jam kerja kamu, yah?"

" _Aniya (engga)._ But honestly, it really surprised me when I got a call from you, and it even more surprised me when the call is about to ask for having lunch together haha" jelas Lily sambil mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa kecil.

"Well, since I have no one who is free at this time... Sebenernya tadi aku lagi mau minum kopi kaleng, then suddenly I remembered you -the sevel girl- because of what happened that day. Terus aku ngeh kalo kemarin aku sempet nge-foto kartu nama kamu.. so yah kurang lebih gitu"

"You know what, Oppa? I know it's cheesy but I think it's destiny, hahah! Jadi, setiap hari pas jam istirahat dan makan siang, I always spend my time with one of my friends named Min Young. But, she just got a boyfriend and it exactly happened yesterday andddd her boyfriend's company is located in this area, too, near our office. Karena sama-sama sibuk banget, akhirnya mulai hari ini mereka mutusin buat have lunch together every weekdays to have more quality time. Yaah biasalah, 'masih anget' hahah! Tadi aku ditawarin sih katanya kalo mau join mah join ajaa but hell no, thank you"

"Wow, I really don't expect that I saved you from becoming a third-wheel" ejek JB.

Lily pun menanggapi ejekan JB dengan tertawa. JB pun menemukan hal yang menurutnya membuat Youngjae dan Lily sangat nyaman bersahabat satu sama lain: _T_ _hey're sunshine! Always so bright and positive, cheerful, and really love to laugh and smile._ Sesaat setelah itu, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Keduanya pun makan dengan lahap. JB sempat melihat Lily yang terdiam sesaat ketika melihat JB yang menyuapkan nasi dengan porsi yang cukup besar hanya dalam satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya. Lily pun tertawa melihat cara JB makan. JB hanya menatapnya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Setelah menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, JB melihat Lily beranjak dari kursi dan menyangka bahwa sepertinya Lily ingin ke toilet. Namun, kemudian JB melihat Lily pergi ke kasir dan saat Ia kembali, JB pun mendapati bahwa Lily membayar semua yang mereka pesan hari itu, termasuk makanan milik JB.

"Ly, kok jadi kamu yang bayar semua sih!" protes JB.

"It's okay, Oppa. Emm, anggep aja makasih karena nyelametin aku dari third-wheeling" jawab Lily sambil tersenyum sebelum Ia kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya untuk menyeruput minumannya.

"Masih lama jam istirahatnya?" tanya JB.

"Hmm, masih kok... Mau tidur dulu disini mah juga masih sempet"

"Ngelawak mulu ni orang yah"

"Hehe.. btw tadi Subway-nya gak penuh?"

"Engga kok, nggak penuh tapi yaa masih normal. Btw kantor kamu beneran deket dari sini?"

"Deket banget, Oppa. Kantor aku gak jauh dari stasiun tadi"

"Disini daerah strategis banget sih ya, jadi enak.. stasiun deket, terus banyak banget tempat makan. Besok-besok makan di daerah sini mulu aja kali yaa, nyobain tempat makannya satu-satu hahah mumpung sekarang aku punya lunch-buddy yang ditelantarkan karena sohibnya baru punya pacar" ucap JB.

"Boleh banget-boleh banget! Hahah I really didn't expect that our accidentally-weird-meeting that day would end two of us being friends. By the way, Oppa, may I asked something?"

"Yes, what?"

"Have you solved your whatever-it-is that really makes you sad that day?"

JB terdiam sejenak. Lily pun memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit takut. Sepertinya, Lily takut bahwa pertanyaannya melewati batas. Namun, menurut JB, Lily tidak berusaha melewati batas. _Her face expression and the way how she asks about it really tells that she's truly worried and asks that as a friend who concerned with the problems that JB has._

"I'm truly sorry kalo aku kelewat batas. You can not-answer it if that makes you uncomfortable" tambah Lily.

"No, no. It's fine. I know that you just concerned. Anyway, about that, I'm not sure that I've finally solved it. I think I'm still at the phase when I'm trying to deal with it" jelas JB yang kemudian direspon Lily dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lily pun kembali menyeruput minumannya sampai lanjutan kalimat dari JB membuatnya refleks berhenti minum.

"Jennie said she wants to broke up with me that day"

"......."

"That's why I look so terrible that day and ended-up having a breakdown-moment by crying in your car"

"Is the 'Jennie' we're talking about was Jennie Kim????"

"Yes, she is"

"Seriously??? That Jennie from Blackpink!!??"

"Yes. We're talking about that Jennie Kim from Blackpink"

"OMG I'm sorry, Oppa, kayaknya tadi itu jiwa fangirl-ku gak sengaja ke-triggered. _Mianhae, mianhae (maaf, maaf)"_

"It's okay. Well, hari itu dia bilang kalo dia ngerasa hubungan kami gak bergerak kemana-mana. It's stuck. She said that she loved me less and lesser day by day until nothing was left. She said she was bored and don't know what to do with our relationship anymore because she's being so busy lately and said that relationship is not her concerned now. When I said that I'm fine with her busy-ness, she said that she don't want to have any lovers-responsibility and it would be so pathetic if I insisted for us to stay together. She even said that she don't want me anymore"

JB kemudian merasakan tangan Lily mendekati tangannya yang ada diatas meja dan menggenggamnya sambil memberi usapan pelan dengan jari-jarinya.

"I'm really sorry, Oppa, that you have through that. I hope you'll find happiness, soon. Also, thank you for telling me this" respon Lily terhadap cerita JB.

"Thank you, too, Ly! I really thought that you deserves to know what happened to me that day and I'm so relieved that I've shared it with you because when I started crying and have a breakdown-moment in your car, I can hear you also crying a little when saying _'gwenchana'_ to me" jawab JB sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. 

"Oh, I cried a little because I'm so worried, because you looks so fragile that night... anyway, I really don't want to said that's it's another destiny-thing or another-coincidence, but I'm also struggling in a relationship now. By struggling, I mean me and my boyfriend is still on this relationship but it feels like we've stopped working for it and it has happened for a year now. Kayak bahkan aku pun bingung kalo ada yang nanya hal apa yang bikin kami berdua mau bertahan di hubungan ini. I do feel that he's still cared for me and vice versa but I don't think that's love. It really suffers us for real but yeah, we still hang on this ship"

JB pun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok Lily yang sangat ceria itu ternyata juga menyimpan beban yang berat seperti itu. Setelah mendengar cerita Lily, entah kenapa JB jadi merasa bahwa posisinya sekarang jauh lebih beruntung di banding Lily. Walaupun JB masih belajar untuk berdamai dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungannya dan Jennie yang harus kandas, Ia merasa bahwa hubungan yang dipaksakan seperti hubungan Lily dan kekasihnya justru lebih menyiksa. JB pun hanya menatap Lily yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar setelah menceritakan tentang hubungan percintaannya. Saat ini, bukan lagi Lily yang menggenggam tangan JB, melainkan sebaliknya.


	5. Love Signal(?)

"Ly, tadi kamu liat ada kunci ketinggalan gak ya di meja?" tanya Jaebum sambil menahan ponselnya dengan pipi dan bahunya karena kedua tangannya sedang sibuk merogoh-rogoh. Tas, kantong celana, semua sudah Ia periksa namun JB tetap tidak menemukan benda yang dimaksud.

"Yaampun, sorry Oppa, my bad! It's your keys, tadi maksudnya mau aku simpenin dulu supaya ga ketinggalan disana, eh tapi malah akunya lupa ngasihin tadi pas Oppa pergi duluan"

"Oalah, yaudah nggakpapa. Yang penting gak ilang ajasih, ribet kalo iya. Aku tadi juga lupa banget sih kalo naroh kunci di meja" jawab JB dengan nada lega.

"I'll send it to you after I've finished my work, later. Tapi, kayaknya aku bakal lembur sih.. Agak maleman nggakpapa?"

"Simpenin dulu aja, Ly. I'll sleepover at my parents house for tonight. Dad is having his birthday. Me and Eomma would give him a simple surprise at midnight. So, I don't need the keys yet. Besok aja sekalian pas makan siang? I'm suddenly craving for sushi. Is there any sushi store there that we can try for tomorrow's lunch?"

"Btw, happy birthday to your Appa... and about tomorrow, I don't think I could join you, Oppa. Tiba-tiba ada kerjaan banyak banget and that's why aku bakal lembur malam ini dan bahkan kayaknya walaupun aku udah lembur, tetep bakal masih nyisa deh. Jadi besok mungkin aku bakal makan siang di kantor while working on my stuff"

"Thank you for the birthday wishes. Anyway, it's okay. Just don't forget to grab some food, okay? Besok aku ada jadwal practice sih sampe jam 7 malem. Let's meet after that?"

"How's sushi for dinner, Oppa?"

"Sounds great"

"Let's meet while grab some food for dinner. Please ask Youngjae to come too if he doesn't have any other schedule after the practice. He's been super busy lately, jadi udah jarang makan bareng, padahal biasanya sarapan aja juga bareng-bareng"

"Okay, I'll ask him later. Bye, Ly!"

"Bye, Jaebum Oppa!"

Jaebeom pun menutup telepon. Semenjak hari dimana JB mengajak Lily untuk makan siang pertama kalinya, mereka jadi benar-benar menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai agenda rutin. Hampir 3-4 kali dalam seminggu mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama. Kadang, tidak hanya berdua. Beberapa kali Youngjae juga ikut hadir dalam agenda makan siang mereka saat dirinya sedang tidak ada jadwal lain yang mendesak. Lily yang berbulan-bulan lalu hanya orang asing yang tidak sengaja Ia temui di sebuah minimarket, kini benar-benar menjadi salah seorang sahabat untuk JB. Minimnya schedule JB tentu saja turut andil dalam hal ini. Sama seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Youngjae, jam kerja Lily yang menetap tentu menjadi kunci utama dari rutinitas makan-bersama mereka. Selain itu, setelah lebih mengenal Lily, JB merasa Lily adalah orang yang dapat Ia percayai. JB benar-benar dapat menceritakan apa saja pada Lily dan tentunya, JB bersyukur karena orang yang saat ini telah menjadi sahabatnya itu adalah pendengar yang baik. _When Lily was with JB or Youngjae, Lily would become 'just Lily',_ atau dengan kata lain Lily benar-benar menyingkirkan sisi dirinya yang merupakan fans mereka.

Setelah menutup teleponnya dengan Lily, Jaebeom melanjutkan langkahnya. Hari ini, JB memiliki schedule syuting untuk Prison Life of Fools, TV Show yang dibintanginya baru-baru ini. Ini adalah minggu ke-3 JB menjalani syuting untuk acara ini. Ya. Perlahan-lahan, JB mulai merasa bahwa Ia sudah dapat berdamai dengan keadaan. Chanyeol pun mengatakan hal serupa saat melihat JB mulai kembali menjadi JB yang seperti biasanya. JB mulai kembali banyak tersenyum dan tertawa. Ambisinya dalam bermusik pun kembali terlihat dengan Ia yang memutuskan untuk merilis mixtape terbaru di akun SoundCloud miliknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"New mixtape, ha?" tanya Chanyeol di ujung telepon keesokan harinya setelah JB merilis mixtape terbarunya.

"Yeah hyung, have you listened it?"

"Of course, I did. I'm your manager, tho. Well, it sounds great as always"

"HAHAH THANK YOU, hyung!"

"Altough the lyrics are all about break-up and broken hearted. I'm not sure that I'm supposed to be proud or what"

"Yeah, hyung. I think turning my life's story into music and lyrics would always be the best way for me to healing my heart" jelas JB.

"It's good, you know. It's a positive way! The bonus is it's also could improve your music skills. By the way, gua perhatiin juga keadaan lu udah mulai membaik belakangan ini. Hmm, ini minggu depan PLOF udah mulai syuting. Gimana, mau dilanjutin atau lu mau gua minta waktu dulu ke mereka supaya lu bisa nyusul untuk tampil di episode yang entar-entar?"

"It's okay hyung, gak perlu. Kita kan udah tekken kontrak. Lagian juga sekarang gua udah ngerasa gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Udah kelamaan nyantai juga nih, jadi kangen sibuk kerja HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Okay kalo gitu, berarti gua ga perlu atur ulang schedule lu. Gua dosa ngga sih kalo doain lu patah hati lagi aja biar gua bisa selo terus kayak sekarang gini?"

"YAAA HYUNG!!!" seru JB.

"hahahaha, just kidding Jabeummie. I'll text you later about your schedule, okay? Bye, JB"

"Bye, hyung. Thank you!" ucap JB sebelum menutup telepon dari Chanyeol.

* * *

Syuting hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan syuting sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, terdapat satu atau dua orang bintang tamu di setiap episode-nya. Setelah JB berpikir ulang, sepertinya hal tersebutlah yang membuat syuting kali ini terasa berbeda. Untuk episode kali ini, salah satu bintang tamunya adalah Kang Seulgi, member dari _girl group_ Red Velvet ...atau JB memanggilnya Seulgi Sunbae-nim yang mana saat JB mencoba memanggil Seulgi dengan julukan tersebut, Seulgi langsung tertawa dan meralatnya.

"Yaah, JB-ssi. Just 'Seulgi' please.." ujar Seulgi sambil tersenyum pada JB.

Sepanjang proses syuting berlangsung, JB dan Seulgi kerap dipasangkan dalam satu babak yang sama. Selain itu, karena umur mereka yang sama dan status mereka yang sama-sama member sebuah _idol group,_ mereka seringkali digoda sebagai pasangan oleh _cast_ lainnya. JB nampak tidak mempermasalahkan tersebut, begitu pula Seulgi. Setiap ada yang menggoda mereka berdua, Seulgi hanya tertawa dan terlihat santai menanggapi candaan-candaan yang ada, atau justru malah sebaliknya, Seulgi malah terlihat seperti orang yang memang memendam perasaan pada JB. Berulang-ulang JB berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah perasaannya saja. Hingga akhirnya, tibalah saatnya untuk _break_ syuting.

"Jaebum, lu ngajak temen buat makan kesini?" tanya Chanyeol pada JB yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. JB nampak sedang melihat apa saja makanan yang ada di dalam kantong plastik yang baru saja Chanyeol serahkan padanya.

"Hah?" tanya JB yang bingung akan pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Lah ini kok ada si mba-mba Red Velvet lagi jalan ke arah sini" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada pelan, takut sosok yang Ia maksud mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Mba-mba Red Vel...... Seulgi?" tanya JB sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan pernyataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa geregetan karena JB tak kunjung mengerti hal apa yang dia maksudkan pun akhirnya menaruh kedua tangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri kepala JB lalu kemudian membuat JB menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan mereka. Benar saja. Pandangan JB langsung tertuju pada sosok yang dimaksud oleh manajernya tersebut. Seulgi pun datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Hi! Boleh ikut makan disini?" tanya Seulgi yang terlihat membawa sekotak makanan yang kuat dugaan JB adalah makanan catering yang disediakan dari pihak produksi PLOF.

"Eh- boleh dong! Sini-sini, duduk di sini" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bersahabat sambil membersihkan tempat yang ada si sebelahnya dengan sebisanya.

"Thank you!" kata Seulgi pada Chanyeol dibarengi dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

Seulgi pun kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Hai! I'm Kang Seulgi" ujar Seulgi sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Chanyeol, mengajaknya berkenalan.

"I'm Park Chanyeol, his manager" jelas Chanyeol sambil membalas sodoran tangan Seulgi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke JB sebagai sosok yang ia maksud sebagai 'his' barusan.

"Nice too meet you, Oppa! Is it okay if I called you 'Oppa'?" tanya Seulgi.

"Sure! Nice to meet you too, Seulgi-ssi" balas Chanyeol ramah.

JB hanya ikut memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya, tanpa ikut bersuara atau berusaha untuk masuk dalam pembicaraan. Suasana sempat hening sesaat sampai akhirnya suara ponsel milik Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Gua angkat dulu yah.. Lu makan duluan aja. Gua mah gampang, pas lu take juga gua bisa makan. Ohiya, Seulgi-ssi, titip adik aku yah, temenin dia makan. Kalo makan sendirian, biasanya dia suka ketiduran" ucap Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan JB dan Seulgi untuk mengangkat telpon.

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, JB pun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan sambil mengangkat telpon dan nampak berjalan pergi menjauh.

"Bangke lu, hyung" ujar JB dalam hati.

Kemudian, Seulgi pun memulai perbincangan.

"Jaebum, kamu beneran nangis kalo makan sendirian??" tanya Seulgi dengan wajahnya yang penasaran.

JB pun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada Seulgi.

"Plis, Chanyeol-hyung gausah dipercaya. Dia mah suka gitu ih" kata JB dengan nada meyakinkan.

Seulgi pun tertawa mendengar jawaban JB yang mana kemudian JB pun ikut tertawa kecil saat kembali mengingat omongan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Kamu beli makan sendiri?" adalah pertanyaan lain dari Seulgi yang tidak pernah JB sangka akan menjadi awal mula mereka mulai mengobrol dengan nyaman satu sama lain.

"Iya, Seul.. ini salad.. mau?"

"Haha engga, nanya doang kok.. aku mah pemakan segala, gabakal kenyang kalo makan salad doang haha"

"Aku sebenernya juga pemakan segala, cuma ini sekarang aku lagi diet.. GOT7 udah ada plan buat _comeback_ , jadi yaah mulai nyicil deh diet dari sekarang hehe"

"Oalah, pantesan.. kirain emang kamu makannya dikit.. kan aku jadi malu nih soalnya aku kalo makan banyak Jaeb, hahah"

"Haha nggapapa kok. Aku juga biasanya makannya banyak, dan aku juga suka liat orang yang makannya banyak. Jadi semangat kalo makan sama orang yang kayak gitu"

Wajah Seulgi memerah mendengar perkataan JB yang sebenarnya JB tidak ada maksud apapun saat mengatakan hal barusan. Namun, setelah JB berpikir ulang dengan cepat, pantas saja Seulgi nampak malu-malu karena perkataan JB seperti sedang menggoda dirinya. JB pun berkata dalam benaknya "lah sebenernya gua gak niat nyepik yak, eh ya tapi gapapa deh... hehehhehehehe"

Obrolan keduanya pun terus berlanjut sembari masing-masing menghabiskan makanannya. Saat salah seorang _crew_ PLOF nampak datang menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih berada di luar gedung untuk memberitahukan bahwa syuting akan segera dimulai kembali, keduanya pun membereskan makanan mereka dan bersiap untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menuju set. Saat JB beranjak dari tempat duduk yang mereka duduki saat makan, Seulgi yang sudah beranjak lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh tidak disangka oleh Jaebeom akan terjadi saat itu.

"Jaebum, let's exchange number! Biar bisa lanjut ngobrol kayak tadi"

"Oh? Eh- iya iya boleh" jawab JB yang masih agak kebingungan dengan sikap Seulgi yang sangat terang-terangan.

Mereka berdua pun bertukar nomor ponsel sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dalam untuk melanjutkan syuting. Seulgi pamit untuk pergi lebih dahulu karena Ia berkata dirinya harus ke kamar kecil. Saat Seulgi telah pergi, JB pun terdiam beberapa saat sambil membatin,

"Is it just me or Kang Seulgi just flirting with me?"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Yeobo (sayang)!!" seru ibu Jaebum pada ayahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap hingga ayah JB pun terbangun. Dengan matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk, ayah JB meraih kacamatanya yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya, ayah JB kemudian tersenyum saat melihat istrinya yang sedang tersenyum sumringah di hadapannya dengan membawa sebuah kue tart lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala di atasnya. Kemudian ayah JB menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan putra semata wayangnya itu sedang sibuk mengabadikan momen ini dengan cam-recorder.

"Saengil chukkae, Abeoji!" seru JB pada ayahnya.

Ayah JB pun meniup lilin-lilin diatas kue ulang tahunnya, kemudian Ia melebarkan kedua tangannya yang kemudian disambut sebagai sinyal oleh JB dan ibunya agar keduanya mendekat. Saat ini, ketiga orang tersebut sedang duduk di atas kasur dan berada dalam rangkulan ayah JB. 

"Thank you, my wife.. also thank you, my son.. my precious son" ucap ayah JB sambil mengecup kening istrinya dan kemudian mengecup kening JB sebelum akhirnya Ia melanjutkan ucapan rasa syukurnya.

"Thank God for giving me you two. I can't promise you two would always walk in a flowery path with me, but I hope we would always be there to support each other, and then find happiness together"

JB pun langsung menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam rangkulan ayahnya dan memeluknya setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ayah JB mengusap-usap pelan kepala anaknya itu, dan menatap istrinya dengan penuh rasa cinta yang mana terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya. Nyonya Im pun menatap suaminya dengan senyum yang merekah dan ekspresi wajah yang penuh haru. Jika boleh, rasanya JB ingin sekali menghentikan waktu di momen ini. Sudah lama dirinya tak merasa sebahagia ini, terutama semenjak hubungannya dan Jennie berakhir. Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang penuh cinta seperti saat ini sungguh membuatnya tidak percaya bahwa 2 tahun yang lalu, keduanya hampir saja bercerai dan hampir membuat Jaebum depresi untuk selamanya. Momen ini tentunya akan selalu JB kenang sebagai salah satu momen terindah bersama keduanya.

Momen indah tadi diakhiri dengan sesi foto. Terdapat personil tambahan yang ikut saat sesi foto berlangsung, yakni Nora, kucing peliharaan milik JB. Setelah sesi foto berakhir, ketiganya memutuskan untuk menonton film bersama. Film yang keluarga Im tonton adalah The Big Wedding. Saat JB dan ayahnya sedang sibuk mengikuti alur film tersebut, Nyonya Im menyiapkan _instant-popcorn_ yang baru saja keluar dari _microwave_ sebagai camilan, tidak lupa juga kue tart ulangtahun suaminya yang sudah dipotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian dan menyajikan semuanya di meja yang ada di ruang TV mereka. Kemudian, Nyonya Im kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil susu stroberi untuk JB, sebelum akhirnya ikut memposisikan dirinya di sofa, _joining her husband and her son._

"Thanks, mom" ucap JB saat Ibunya memberikan segelas susu stroberi hangat padanya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, saat orang tuanya masih asik memperhatikan alur cerita dari film yang sedang mereka tonton, JB memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto tadi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meng- _upload_ foto yang berisi ibunya yang sedang memegang kue tart ulangtahun ayahnya sementara ayahnya sedang berpose dengan mengangkat Nora. 

_**"My precious things in one frame. Anyway, happy birthday, Abeoji (ayah)!"**_ tulis JB pada kolom caption.

Setelahnya, JB pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ayahnya dengan manja dan kemudian ketiganya tertawa melihat adegan lucu yang dari film yang sedang mereka tonton.


	6. One Comes, One Goes

Sudah sedari tadi JB terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Berulang-kali dirinya membaca _preview_ notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah membaca isi notifikasi tersebut. JB pun membuka kunci layar dan melihat sendiri isi dari notifikasi tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berhalusinasi. Saat Ia benar-benar mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak salah membaca, tanpa JB sadari, kedua ujung bibirnya bergerak melebar membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hal ini membuat Lily yang yang baru saja kembali ke meja setelah mengambil pesanan minuman mereka pun bertanya-tanya.

"Oppa, lagi nonton bokep yah?" goda Lily sambil menaruh 2 minuman pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Hah?" JB merespon heran dan dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Liat hape ampe senyum-senyum sendiri ih. Lagi liat apaansi? Manga jorok ya? Ih bener-bener deh masi siang gini"

"TUDUH AJA TERUS TUDUHHHHHHH" saut JB dengan nada sarkastik sambil meraih _Ice Americano_ miliknya.

JB pun melirik Lily yang tidak menghiraukannya karena sedang sibuk menentukan angle yang pas untuk memotret minuman miliknya. Ini bukan kali pertama JB melihat Lily melakukannya. Namun, justru itulah yang selalu membuat JB heran karena Lily selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap mereka pergi ke Starbucks: memesan _Ice Choco_ dengan berbagai nama yang berhubungan dengan idol favoritnya, kemudian memotretnya dan menguploadnya di Instagram Story dengan tidak lupa men- _tag_ akun Idol tersebut.

"Last time we're here, it's "Dandelion". What name you used for your Ice Choco today hah?" tanya JB.

"Dalkyum's Appa" jawab Lily sambil menunjukkan gelas Ice Choco miliknya. JB pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Lily dengan ekspresi super sarkastik.

"I'm really sure that someday, Yugyeommie will notice me as his super fan" kata Lily pada JB sambil mengepost foto _Ice Choco_ yang baru saja Ia ambil ke fitur story akunnya.

"You really like Yugyeom that much, hah?"

"Of course, I do! I like him so much, sampe entar pokoknya kalo punya anak juga entar namanya harus Yugyeom" kata Lily dengan nada yakin pada JB.

JB yang sedang merebahkan diri di punggung kursi pun tiba-tiba menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melontarkan suatu pertanyaan yang membuat Lily terkejut.

"Ly, do you think I'm attractive?" 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Aaaaah Ly serius ih!!!" ucap JB dengan nada kesal karena Lily malah menertawai pertanyaannya.

"Oppa! I'm your fangirl, remember? What answer you'd expect me to come with? Ada-ada aja deh ya Tuhan... Oppa demam ya? Tuh kan bener, panas nih palanya, pantes" ucap Lily sambil bertingkah memegang dahi JB dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Well, someone started following me on instagram and leave a comment on my latest post-" jelas JB.

Lily merespon pernyataan JB dengan wajah datar sebagai bentuk sarkastik atas pernyataan yang JB lontarkan, sebelum akhirnya Lily kembali terkejut saat JB melanjutkan omongannya.

"Kang Seulgi really confused me. She even asked my number that day when-"

"Seulgi eonni? From Red Velvet????" potong Lily.

"Yes. You know that we're currently working on a same variety show, right?"

"WHAT COMMENT???? Let me see" ucap Lily sembari mengambil ponsel milik JB yang terletak di meja. Lily pun langsung membuka laman instagram JB dan melihat komentar yang ditinggalkan oleh Seulgi pada postingan JB.

**hi_sseulgi: _"Taken by precious man_** _***insert 5 hearts emoji*"** _

"Omo! She obviously like you, Oppa" ucap Lily pada JB setelah membaca komen Seulgi.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think there's a chance of-"

"Yah!! She even inserted hearts emoji! 5 HEARTS EMOJI!! 5!!! I'm 1000% sure that she likes you" ujar Lily, kembali memotong omongan JB.

Semenjak Lily meyakinkan dirinya tentang arti dari sikap Seulgi padanya, JB pun memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Seulgi lebih dahulu. JB tentu tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa Seulgi memang menarik. Laki-laki mana yang tidak menyukai Seulgi? Cantik, pintar, berbakat, baik, ramah, dan satu poin plus lagi dari JB: _she's a cat person, just like him._ JB yang sempat bingung harus memulai topik apa agar tidak terkesan canggung pun pada akhirnya memilih untuk mengirimkan foto Nora yang nampak sedang duduk melingkar dan menyamankan diri di pangkuan JB. JB yang sudah mempersiapkan mental untuk menerima respon-respon terburuk seperti "you're so weird" atau "apaan sih" tentunya terkejut saat Seulgi justru membalas chat tersebut dengan respon yang sebaliknya.

_**"Kiyowo! I wish I can meet her someday^^"** _

JB pun menganggap respon tersebut sebagai lampu hijau baginya. Mulai dari situ, JB dan Seulgi pun mulai benar-benar dekat. Entah sejak kapan, keduanya tidak lagi hanya saling berkirim chat, tapi juga saling menelepon untuk memberi kabar, atau sekedar saling menceritakan tentang hari masing-masing... berbagi keluh, kesah, penat, dan tawa bersama. Di lokasi pun, keduanya terlihat akrab, walaupun semua orang menganggap hal tersebut karena JB dan Seulgi yang seumuran.

* * *

Kehadiran sosok Seulgi di hidup JB saat ini benar-benar seperti angin segar. Hal tersebut dilontarkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama para member GOT7 yang mengatakan bahwa JB terlihat sangat bahagia belakangan ini, orang-orang berkata bahwa hal tersebut terlihat sangat jelas karena JB lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa sekarang, bahkan tidak jarang JB menjadi hiperaktif dan melakukan hal-hal aneh bersama Bambam dan Yugyeom.

"Taugasih, bahkan Jinyoung-hyung kemaren-kemaren ampe bilang ke gua katanya mulai sekarang gua masuk hyung-line GOT7, soalnya posisi gua di maknae-line udah digantiin sama JB-hyung. Katanya JB-hyung sekarang kek bocah. Cocok banget sekarang gaul ama Bambam ama Yugyeom" keluh Youngjae pada Lily dan JB dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hahahah sabar ya Jae, lagi anget-angetnya ama gebetan baru emang gitu.. bawaannya hepi mulu wkwk tapi iyasih Jaebeom Oppa jadi kek bocah soalnya badannya suka tiba-tiba random goyang-goyang joget kecil-kecil gitu. Kalo kita lagi makan bareng tuh ya ampe kadang diliatin ama orang-orang, jujur gua kadang malu" tambah Lily dari kursi belakang.

JB yang mendengar ocehan keduanya hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi malu-malu dengan tetap fokus menyetir. Saat ini, ketiganya sedang berada di dalam mobil JB untuk menuju ke Street Food Culinary Center karena hari itu merupakan _cheating day_ mereka. Setelah selesai melakukan latihan bersama member GOT7 lainnya, keduanya menjemput Lily untuk pergi makan malam bersama mereka.

Lokasi yang cukup jauh dan situasi lalu lintas kota Seoul yang cukup padat malam itu membuat durasi perjalanan mereka menjadi cukup panjang. Ditengah perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil yang sejak awal cukup bising karena Youngjae dan Lily yang tidak henti-henti menggoda tentang kedekatannya dan Seulgi yang sudah berlangsung beberapa bulan belakangan, perlahan-lahan menjadi hening. Saat menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang yang ada disamping, JB mendapati Youngjae yang tertidur dengan wajah yg bersandar ke kaca pintu mobil. Demikian juga Lily yg nampak tertidur di kursi belakang saat JB mengeceknya dari kaca spion tengah. Saat sudah sampai di tujuan, Jb pun membangunkan keduanya.

"Jae.. Jae.." ucap JB sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Youngjae pelan, namun tidak ada respons.

"Kampret ni orang... Gua beneran dianggep supir" gumam JB dalam hati sebelum akhirnya kembali menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Youngjae dan menaikkan volume suaranya.

"CHOI YOUNGJAE BANGUN GAK!!!!!" seru JB pada Youngjae yang justru malah membangunkan Lily yang tertidur di kursi belakang, sementara Youngjae masih menolak untuk membuka matanya.

"Engga ah hyung, masih ngantuk" jawab Youngjae setengah sadar sambil berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali tidur.

"Duh, pisau gua dimana ya... biasanya gua di mobil suka nyimpen pisau... gua taroh mana yah....." ucap JB sambil berlagak mencari benda yang disebutkannya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Youngjae langsung bangun seketika dan dengan terburu-buru untuk turun dari mobil. Lily yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut pun tertawa melihat reaksi Youngjae terhadap omongan JB yang tentunya 'dilebih-lebihkan'.

"Lily! Jaebeom hyung! Ayo sini turun... Gak pada laper apa? Ckck" ujar Youngjae dengan nada bercanda. Lily dan JB pun saling melemparkan pandangan dengan JB yang akhirnya membalas omongan Youngjae sembari turun dari mobil dengan mengomel dan menghampiri Youngjae karena sedari-tadi Youngjae lah yang membuat mereka tidak kunjung turun dari mobil. Youngjae yang diomeli oleh Jaebeom hanya tertawa-tawa karena menurut Youngjae, JB yang sedang mengomel seperti ini justru sangat imut. Lily pun ikut turun dari mobil dan menyusul keduanya.

Street Food Culinary Center yang mereka kunjungi merupakan tempat dimana semua para penjual kaki-lima berjualan di satu venue yang besar. Tempatnya berkonsep _outdoor_ dengan meja-meja yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru tempat. Konsep pemesanan makanan disana mirip seperti sistem yang digunakan _food court_ pada umumnya yakni kita memesan makanan dari _food stall_ yang ada sekaligus melakukan transaksi pembayaran. Setelah proses pembayaran selesai, pembeli akan menunggu beberapa saat, kemudian makanan yang di pesan pun siap di sajikan dan makanan tersebut dapat langsung di bawa ke meja yang telah di sediakan tadi. Hampir setiap malamnya, situasi di tempat tersebut tidak pernah sepi oleh pengunjung, begitu juga pada malam ini. Karena itu Youngjae, JB, dan Lily memutuskan untuk mencari meja kosong terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pergi untuk memesan makanan yang diinginkan. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan meja kosong.

"Disini aja kaliya... mumpung dapet yang kosong nih.. Agak jauh dikit tapi dari food stall-nya" usul Youngjae.

"Iyalah disini aja.. lagian juga cuma beda jalan dikit doang kalo mau ke food stall" tambah Lily.

"Ok, no problem. Siapa mau pesen makan duluan?" kata JB yang kemudian menghela nafasnya ketika mendapati Youngjae dan Lily yang mengangkat tangan mereka. "Bener-bener ini bocah 2, udah gua setirin, diceng-cengin mulu di jalan, terus ditinggal tidur, eh pas uda disini pun ya gua yang disuruh jagain meja" gerutu JB.

Youngjae dan Lily tidak menggubris omongan JB. Mereka berdua langsung pergi ke area _food stall_ untuk memesan makanan.

"Mlengos gitu aja tu bocah 2 gua sarkas-in yaampun bener-bener ya anak jaman sekarang" gerutu JB sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di sekeliling meja.

Sementara menunggu Youngjae dan Lily, Jaebeom memilih untuk mengecek ponsel-nya. Dari sekian banyak notifikasi, Ia membuka satu yang belakangan ini selalu Ia tunggu-tunggu.

**_From: Kang Seulgi_ **

_The photoshoots takes longer than we expected. It's currently Irene Eonnie's turn now, and then Yeri's. I'm last, haha. Enjoy your dinner time with your friends, have fun! <3_

**_Replying to: Kang Seulgi_ **

_It must be so exhausted, right? Fighting!! We just arrived. Youngjae and Lily is ordering their food now and leave me to save the table, how polite are they are after they left me on sleep while I'm the one who drove :) Thank you! Don't forget your dinner, Seul!_

Selama memainkan ponselnya, JB merasa bahwa beberapa orang nampak memperhatikan dan mengenali dirinya. Tentunya, hal tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa bagi JB sebagai seorang idol, apalagi posisinya saat ini Ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Pada situasi seperti ini, biasanya JB memilih untuk berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya, meskipun bahkan tidak ada hal spesifik yang Ia lakukan dengan ponselnya. Sesekali, JB menaruh ponselnya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum kembali berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel miliknya. Namun, terdapat sesosok perempuan yang mencuri perhatian JB saat JB berusaha melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Perempuan ini terlihat sebaya dengan JB dan JB sangat familiar dengan wajah perempuan tersebut karena sosoknya yang sangat sering berada di sekitar JB dalam berbagai kesempatan. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, sosok perempuan tersebut pun pergi.

Sebagai seorang yang sangat menghargai penggemarnya, JB tentunya tidak mau menilai seseorang sebagai ' _sasaeng_ (penguntit/ _stalker)'_ jika sosok tersebut menurut JB belum melewati batasannya sebagai seorang penggemar. Namun, sosok perempuan ini bahkan sering terlihat berada di sekitar apartemennya. Bahkan, beberapa kali JB melihat sosok tersebut berada di sekitar rumah orang tuanya saat JB sedang menginap disana. Permasalahan tentang _sasaeng_ ini tentunya sudah sering dikeluhkan pada agensi, tidak hanya oleh JB, melainkan juga oleh member GOT7 yang lain. Namun, tidak ada langkah kongkret dari agensi untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sehingga JB pun merasa sudah tidak menaruh harapan pada agensi mereka untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan semacam ini. Sehingga, saat dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini, JB lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan _sasaeng_ tersebut, terkecuali ada hal-hal tidak tertolerir yang terjadi. 

"Sorry hyung lama, antrinya lumayan.. btw hyung, 'Tokyo Bowl(*)' tadi gua liat rame banget... mending lu entaran dah pesennya.. makan sama-sama gua dulu aja nih, gua sengaja pesen banyak nih taco-nya, drpd lu keburu pingsan kelaperan kalo ngantri di 'Tokyo Bowl'..." ujar Youngjae yang baru saja kembali sambil menaruh _tray_ makanannya di atas meja.

(*) nama _food stall_ favorite JB di tempat ini yang menjual berbagai jenis masakan jepang yang di sebuah mangkuk

"Yahh... padahal udah ngidam banget.. yaudah deh makan bareng lu dulu aja gapapa" jawab JB.

"Si Lily lama amat ya, gua kirain dia udah balik duluan" ucap Youngjae sambil melahap _taco_ miliknya.

Sesaat setelah Youngjae mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dari area _food stall._ Orang-orang pun beberapa terlihat mendatangi sumber suara untuk mencari tahu hal apa yang terjadi. Melihat hal tersebut, keduanya pun saling bertukar pandangan.

"Jae.."

"Hyung.."

"Si Lily tadi ke arah sana kan?" tanya Jaebeom sambil menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan sumber keributan yang barusan terjadi.

"Iya hyung.. eh tapi dari sekian banyak manusia disini, masa itu Lily sih..." gumam Youngjae.

Keduanya pun bertukar pandang sekali lagi dan mendapati bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki firasat buruk atas semua ini. Akhirnya, keduanya pun bangkit dan meninggalkan meja beserta makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Youngjae. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mendekat ke sumber keributan tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa teman mereka tidak menjadi bagian di dalamnya, berhubung sosok yang dimaksud tidak kunjung kembali dari memesan makanan.

Saat telah berhasil menembus kerumuman orang, JB dan Youngjae pun terlihat kaget saat melihat sosok Lily dengan pecahan telur di rambutnya dan juga di bajunya. Badan Lily gemetar. Wajahnya terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Youngjae dan JB langsung mendekati sosok Lily dan menanyakan hal apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, karena masih _shock_ , Lily pun hanya terdiam, tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Youngjae pun langsung berusaha dengan seadanya untuk membersihkan pecahan kulit-kulit telur yang menempel di badan dan rambut Lily. JB yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pun terdiam melihat sosok Lily yang nampak sangat terguncang sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali menanyakan pada Lily hal apa yang telah terjadi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Lily. JB melihat ke sekitar. Diantara orang-orang yang berkerumun, Ia kembali menemukan sosok _sasaeng_ yang tadi Ia lihat saat sedang menjaga meja. Saat JB menatap sosok perempuan tersebut, perempuan itu pun terlihat ketakutan dan langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat sosok Lily. Melihat hal ini, JB pun sontak mengejar sosok _sasaeng_ tersebut. JB menembus kerumunan orang dan berlari sekuat tenaga. JB berlari cukup jauh hingga mendekati jalan raya, namun dirinya tetap tidak berhasil mengejar sosok perempuan tersebut karena setibanya di jalan raya, perempuan itu langsung masuk ke dalam taxi kosong yang kebetulan baru saja menurunkan penumpang dan dengan cepat, taxi itu pun pergi menjauh dari sana. JB membungkukkan badannya, menumpu kedua tangannya pada lutut, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah berlari. Saat Ia tadi melihat sosok perempuan tersebut di tengah-tengah kerumunan, JB menemukan ketakutan di mata perempuan tersebut. Tindakan perempuan tersebut yang memilih untuk berlari menjauh dari sana pun membuat JB semakin yakin bahwa sosok tersebut berhubungan dengan kejadian yang telah menimpa Lily. _Feeling_ JB sangat kuat akan hal tersebut. Karena tidak berhasil dalam pengejarannya, JB pun kembali ke area _food stall_ tempat JB meninggalkan Lily dan Youngjae, namun setibanya disana, kerumunan orang yang tadi ramai ada disana pun terlihat sudah pergi, begitu pula Lily dan Youngjae. JB pun mengecek ke meja tempat mereka akan makan, namun tetap tidak menemukan keduanya. Akhirnya, JB berinisiatif untuk kembali ke area parkir karena berpikir bahwa mungkin keduanya kembali ke mobil. 

Setibanya di area parkir, benar saja, JB langsung menemukan keduanya sedang berada di dekat mobil JB. Sambil berjalan mendekat, JB mendapati Youngjae yang masih berusaha membersihkan rambut dan badan Lily, namun kali ini Youngjae nampak menggunakan sebotol air minum untuk membersihkan bagian-bagian yang terkena pecahan telur. Saat JB sudah berada di dekat keduanya, JB pun mendapati Lily yang masih nampak _shock_. Tubuhnya masih gemetar seperti menahan luapan emosi dan matanya yang nampak menahan tangis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, JB pun membuka kunci mobil. Setelah itu, ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam mobil untuk mengantar Lily pulang.

Susana mobil sangat hening. Di kursi belakang, Lily tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Saat mengecek kondisi Lily dari kaca spion tengah, JB mendapati Lily yang terlihat menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobil dan melihat ke arah kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong. JB merasa sepertinya Lily masih terjebak oleh kejadian, yang entah kejadian apapun itu, tentunya membuat sosok Lily sangat terguncang. Saat melihat ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, Ia mendapati Youngjae yang sedang membuka ponselnya. Terlihat seperti Youngjae sedang berusaha mengirim pesan, entah kepada siapa. Suasana yang super canggung ini membuat JB juga ikut diam dan hanya fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Lily, Youngjae dan JB pun ikut turun dengan niat untuk mengantarkan Lily sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Lily tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Sosoknya tetap terdiam seribu bahasa, seperti masih mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya malam ini. Tentunya, hal tersebut juga membuat Youngjae dan JB merasa tidak enak, sehingga mereka pun juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya mengantar Lily masuk ke dalam dengan diam. Namun, saat mereka berada di depan pintu masuk gedung apartemen yang langsung terhubung dengan _lobby,_ mereka melihat sosok pria yang tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari sofa yang tersedia di _lobby_ saat sosok tersebut melihat ketiganya dari pintu dan dinding _lobby_ apartemen yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca. Begitu melihat sosok pria tersebut, Lily nampak langsung berlari dan memeluknya. JB tentunya cukup kaget melihat adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya tersebut. Terlebih lagi karena sosok tersebut merupakan sosok yang tidak asing karena wajahnya yang beredar di berbagai media cetak, media _online_ , dan juga layar kaca. Sosok yang saat ini JB lihat sedang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Lily adalah sosok aktor Lee Jong Suk.

Jong Suk nampak menepuk-nepuk pundak Lily pelan sebelum akhirnya Ia memberi isyarat pada Youngjae dan JB bahwa Ia akan mengantarkan Lily ke lantai atas. JB yang masih bingung mengapa tiba-tiba ada seorang Lee Jong Suk disini pun hanya terdiam, sementara Youngjae memberi anggukan pelan. Setelah sosok Jong Suk dan Lily hilang dari pandangan mereka, JB dan Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana.

"You know him , right hyung?" tanya Youngjae, membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah. Lee Jong Suk-ssi"

"He's Lily's boyfriend" ucap Youngjae.

"Oh.. Iya gua tau selama ini Lily punya pacar, dia juga beberapa kali cerita, tapi gua gapernah tau siapa pacarnya. Ternyata dia ya..."

"Iya hyung... gua tau sebenarnya Lily and Jong Suk hyung are currently not in a good circumtances now. Tapi, aku rasa, kalo kejadiannya kayak gini, Jong Suk hyung tetep jadi sosok yang Lily butuhin.. tadi di mobil gua yang hubungin dia hyung.. pas gua ceritain keadaannya Lily, dia bilang bakal kesini"

JB hanya terdiam menerima informasi tersebut. Youngjae pun maklum karena mungkin JB pun bingung harus memberi respon seperti apa disaat seperti ini. Akhirnya, Youngjae pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hyung.. the food stall's owner tadi bilang ke gua... Lily dilempar pake telur sama cewek yang tiba-tiba tadi lo kejar.. terus anaknya yang punya food stall kebetulan recognize who is me and who are you hyung, then she connected the dot. The daughter of the food stall's owner even said that the girl cursed and threatened Lily"

Mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Youngjae, JB pun menundukkan kepalanya sambi menaruh kedua tangannya ke kepala.

"Udah gua duga, pasti itu orang. She's been stalking me for years, Jae. But you know that our company is a trash when it comes to something like this, right? So I didn't do anything, just playing dumb. Pas tadi gua ga sengaja ngeliat dia di tengah kerumunan orang itu, gua liat kalo matanya kayak orang ketakutan, gua langsung _feeling_ kalo dia yang bikin Lily kayak tadi. Makanya pas dia lari, langsung gua kejar walopun pada akhirnya ga dapet. Ternyata dugaan gua bener..."

Youngjae pun menepuk-nepuk pundak JB, seperti memberi sinyal "yaudah hyung, it's not your fault. it's not everyone's fault but the sasaeng girl"

JB masih menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Lily yang harus mengalami kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini. Emosinya campur aduk. Sedih, marah, kecewa, bingung, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Tak lama waktu berselang, sosok Lee Jong Suk telihat keluar dari lift, menghampiri JB dan Youngjae yang sedang duduk di sofa _lobby_ apartemen. Keduanya langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka saat Lee Jong Suk datang.

"Thank you yah udah nganterin Lily balik" ucap Jong Suk ramah, lengkap dengan senyum.

"Hyung, how's Lily?" tanya Youngjae dengan wajah cemas.

"She's taking bath now. She's fine. Udah nggakpapa, bentar lagi dia pasti juga mendingan kok. Kalian pulang aja gapapa, gak usah khawatir. Aku disini terus kok nemenin Lily"

Yougjae hanya terdiam hingga kemudian giliran JB yang memulai pembicaraan dengan Jong Suk.

"Jong Suk-ssi..."

"Ah, you're JB, right? Kita udah pernah ketemu beberapa kali kayaknya, tapi belum pernah ada kesempatan buat ngobrol. Nice to meet you, JB"

"Nice to meet you too, Jong Suk-ssi. Well, I really want to say sorry that it's all happened because of me" ucap JB dengan nada menyesal.

"Lily has been told me about what happened. Even it's not a full story, I can say that it's really not your fault at all, JB. So, it's fine. Gak perlu merasa bersalah. I'm pretty sure that Lily has the same opinion like me about this. By the way, you're Lily's friend right? You can call me 'hyung'.." ujar Jong Suk dengan nadanya yang sangat ramah dan gerak-geriknya yang sangat bersahabat.

"Well, thank you, hyung..." ucap JB pada Jong Suk dengan mimik wajah yang agak lega setelah mendengar respon Jong Suk dan juga keadaan Lily.

* * *

Setelah obrolan dengan Jong Suk selesai, Youngjae dan JB pun pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Youngjae yang tinggal di satu area apartemen yang sama dengan Lily pun pamit pada JB dan berjalan ke gedung apartemennya. JB pun kembali ke mobilnya dan menyetir untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Di jalan, fikiran JB tentunya sangat kacau akibat apa yang terjadi malam ini. JB tentu sangat geram dengan dirinya sendiri karena Ia tetap merasa bahwa kejadian yang menimpa Lily adalah salahnya. Setelah berkutat dengan isi kepalanya, JB mecoba menyalakan radio dan mendapati lagu Let Me In dari Flor tengah diputar. JB pun menaikkan volume radionya dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

_And I'll be sorry if you leave me_

_I'll be sorry if you go_

_And I'll be sorry if you leave me_

_I'll be sorry if you go_


End file.
